Mr. Bucket
Mr. Bucket was originally a children's toy that moved around while children drop plastic balls into it, which then pop out of Mr. Bucket's mouth. In the commercial, he says "Put your balls in my top" and "The balls pop out of my mouth!" which for rather obvious reasons has made it the subject of much controversy and ridicule. The Angry Video Game Nerd featured Mr. Bucket in an episode of his "Board James" show where he reviews old children's games with his friend Mike. When they first watch the commercial, Mike is quick to make jokes about it but James sees nothing that wrong with it. That night, James does further research on Mr. Bucket and is disturbed by a Wikipedia article mentioning the "innuendo", and then is shocked to find the Mr. Bucket toy suddenly moving towards his groin area, and calls Mike about it, but Mike tells him not to worry. James then takes the batteries out and puts the toy in the basement, but later it appears again under his bed sheets, and starts talking, saying he wants to suck on his balls. He calls Mike about it again, and while they are talking Mr. Bucket appears in James' window. James then hears a door open, and when he goes into the living room Mr. Bucket jumps at him from behind the couch, and starts biting his finger. James breaks free and runs into the basement, where he hears Mr. Bucket taunt, "I'm Mr. Bucket... I'm gonna suck on your balls!" James goes to the game box to get the plastic balls, and when Mr. Bucket shows up behind him he tries throwing those balls at him, believing he simply wants the plastic balls. Mr. Bucket then tells James outright that by "balls" he means testicles, and wants to rape him. Mike then shows up to rescue James, and Mr. Bucket attacks him and starts sucking his balls. James grabs the bucket and then drowns him in the sink, while it continues to chant about balls as it suffocates. As they recover, James says, "Anywhere where there's a Mr. Bucket, nobody is safe." Mr. Bucket also is the main antagonist in "Mr. Bucket Returns" by Boogachoog. He first appears for real in a cabinet. Patrick, the main character in the story, meets the same fate as James and Mike did. His first official appearance in the story was in a video Patrick was watching which is also mentioned on here, in this case "Mr. Bucket - Board James (Episode 8)". As the film continues, the bucket is seen moving to the room the main-character is in. Then, that night, Patrick wakes up and finds Mr. Bucket under the sheets, and starts talking, saying he wants to suck on his balls. Trivia *While Patrick's age is rather ambiguous in "Mr. Bucket Returns", it can be assumed that he is one of Mr. Bucket's youngest known victims. Category:Possessed Object Category:Rapists Category:Parody Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Clowns Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Perverts Category:Child-Abusers Category:Singing Villains Category:Mature Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Internet Villains Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Pedophiles